


Mr. Chau

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel
Summary: Moments at different Conventions where you meet your favorite actor Osric. Soon he’s recalling the moment he loves you, the moment he proposes, and you find the moment you’ve found the one!





	Mr. Chau

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Family death

**VegasCon 2017**

“LADIES AND GENTS, all though I know there are a lot of ladies out there, GIL MCKINNEY AND OSRIC CHAU!”

You give your fiancé a quick kiss and he follows Gil out to the stage. Matt Cohen quickly joins you, draping an arm over your shoulder.

“So when are you going to announce that you’re getting, you know. Hitched? Like that you’ve set a date?”

“How about after we’ve gotten hitched?” you giggle and make a face when he sticks out his tongue at you.

You sit in the green room, watching the panel from a TV they had in the room. For the first part of the panel, your best friend Brianna sits with you and you goof off, taking selfies and chatting.

Your attention is piqued when Gil sings “Empty Chairs”, one of your favorite Les Mis songs.

And like usual, someone always asked about your relationship.

“So, what was the first memory of meeting your fiancé?”

“Who was she, and when can I marry her?”

VegasCon 2015

“Well, I didn’t think Vegas would be so warm in January.” You pull down your mouth piece and take off your hood.

“I could’ve told you that.” Your friend Bella laughs. “Serves you right, now why did you want to do this?”

“Do what? Have an Osric Chau photo op?”

She snorts and shakes her head. “No, why you’re cosplaying Skyrim? Not supernatural?”

“I’m testing waters for Comic Con. I was thinking of either going to FanX or saving up for Comic Con. I didn’t know what to do there, and I wanted to dress up. So far I’ve gotten some good responses out of this costume. Even here at a supernatural convention.”

image  
“I mean it’s nice. That is some bad ass detail.”

“Thank you.” You giggle stepping forward. You’re only a few people away from your photo op. One with the guy you really wanted to meet the most. Sure you really were excited to meet Jensen and Jared, but it was Osric who you were in to.

Especially because he was single.

You inch forward, the next girl in line giggles as Osric acts as much like Loki as he possibly can. They snap their photo, and it’s down to one more person and then it’s you.

All of a sudden you’re almost next and you’ve forgotten what you wanted to do.

By the time you’ve approached the backdrop, you’re screaming internally. You’ve almost forgotten what to say, or even how to speak.

“Dude. You are amazing. I love this costume!”

“Thanks.” You reply shyly.

“Did you make this?” he asks. You give a small nod. “Damn. Well, Loki approves.” He even makes it a point to pretend to “bow to you” a few times.

“Oh thanks.” You look down and blush a little.

“So what do you want to do?”

“Um. I’m a little nervous and I kinda forgot. You can do whatever you want.”

“Okay. Well, you get to wear my Loki hat and I want to play with your sword. Please?” he asks you nod and he wiggles his fingers muttering a “gimme” to himself. He plops the hat down on your head and you laugh and suddenly you’re taking the photo. After returning his Loki hat and he returns your sword, you get a small hug and you start to walk off.

If only you had heard him ask, “who the hell you were.”

If luck would have it, you decided to post your photo op on twitter, and with that an invitation to “do something” in Seattle during the next convention. You were even luckier, since Seattle was your home town.

March 2015 – SeattleCon

“So, what brought you to Vegas, instead of just waiting until Seattle? Or do you not live in Seattle?”

Osric had invited you to dinner, and found a Cajun restaurant, Toulouse Petit. After a few minutes of awkward back and forth banter, you felt comfortable with each other. You lean forward and take a sip of your beer.

“My friend that was after me, she wanted to come to Vegas. It was her first time, so I thought I’d go. And it was another reason to test out my cosplay costumes. Technically I live in Tacoma. I was raised here though.”

“So you’ve probably already been here then?”

“Actually no. This is one of many restaurants I have not been to. I haven’t been home in a while, and I think this is new. Newer.” You smile giving a laugh. You look down and blush, all attempts to hide your rosy cheeks are gone out the window.

“God, you are so beautiful. I am not going to lie. I really like you.” He says leaning forward.

This is good, you thought to yourself. You hadn’t even started eating and this was what was happening already.

You lean forward to see him better in the dim light. His hand is outstretched and you brush your fingers with his.

“Well. I’m not going to lie. I really like you too.” Your hands brush once more until your small hand is in his.

ChiCon 2015

“Um. My question is for Osric.” The young girl replied walking up to the microphone.

“What up?” he asks smiling.

“So I. We have seen on your twitter and Facebook that you are possibly seeing someone?” she asks quietly.

“Yeah.” He nods. “Yeah, I am.” He adds with a smile.

“My question, what was it like when you asked her out?”

image  
You let out a small squeal when he knocked on your door. After a long day at work, all you wanted to do was see him. You all but jumped into his open arms, knocking the bouquet of flowers out of his hand.

“I. Have. Missed you. So. Much.” You reply kissing his cheek.

Thunder cracks, making you both jump, and then giggle.

“I have missed you too.” He replies, kissing your forehead. “I think we’ve been rained in.”

“That’s okay. My loveseat is pretty comfortable, I’ve got some pizza, some alcohol, and pointless movies. What about staying in?” you ask.

“I say we go play in the rain and then come back in.”

With that, he pulls you out without an answer or warning and out to your apartment parking lot to get soaking wet. Hours later caught you snuggling on the couch, pizza and beers forgotten as you warmed up.

“So.” He asks quietly. You put your arm around his waist and he makes himself comfortable. You put your head on his chest and close your eyes.

“So.” You respond, tightening your grasp on him.

“So. You and me. We go really well together. You like dressing up. I like dressing up. I think you’re gorgeous. You put up with my weirdness.” He kisses your forehead and you sigh happily.

“I like your weirdness. What are you asking weirdo?” you giggle.

“You and me? Wanna try this thing?”

You look up and catch his lips. After a long kiss, breathless kiss you smile. “Yes. I’d love that. A lot.”

 

“Oh. She made me the happiest guy in the world. And then she got sick with a cold.”

“You probably shouldn’t have done that.” Gil laughs next to him.

“Yeah. But. She still puts up with me, so I guess we’re good. We’re really good. And I got the cold right after her, so we were even.”

November, MinnCon 2015

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. The handsome Gil McKinney, and whoever Osric is this time.” Rob introduces the next panel quickly. Osric gives you a kiss, dressed ridiculously in his Cas dress and he follows after Gil for his panel.

It took a while, but of course one fan had to ask a “relationship question” to the two of them.

“This question is for the both of you guys.” One fan asks at the mic. “When did you know you were in love with your significant other? When did you finally say “I love you” to each other?”

“I think Osric was in love with this girl from the moment he met her at the beginning of the year in Vegas.” Gil laughs with the crowd.

“Oh it’s true. It’s true. I tell you. She puts up with me. But it wasn’t until recently that we exchanged “I love you’s” to each other.”

A lot had changed in the last few months. From March to October – your last family member – your dad’s health went from bad to terrible, to worst.

It wasn’t a surprise when you went to the hospital one day to find his fight was finally over. Leukemia had gotten to him, and mid July, the doctors said there was no helping him.

Days after were hard, but the day of felt like torture. You were surprised when Gil and his wife came to the memorial service; he didn’t even know your dad, and his wife knew you less.

Matt Cohen and his wife Mandy were next to arrive, and Matt held you in the longest hug you could imagine.

“Oh god, why are you even here?” you ask as Osric walks in to your bathroom. You’re leaning against the sink just to get a bit of peace and quiet. You had gotten tired of the ‘I’m sorry’ ‘I hope you’re doing okay,’ ‘Are you doing okay?’ or your favorite, ‘What can I do for you?’

They couldn’t really do anything for me.

“I mean, I look terrible. So unpresentable.”

“I don’t care.” He mutters, pulling you in to his arms. He kisses the top of your head and all you can do is melt in to his touch. “I love you babe. I only want to be here for you.”

You sniffle and look up to him. “What? What did you say?”

He smiles and wipes a tear from falling down your cheek. “I’m so sorry you are going through this. That he’s gone. He was a great man, but I love you and I don’t want to go another day without telling you.”

You smile through your tears and wipe them back. “I love you too Os.”

NashCon, 2016

A whole lot has happened in almost a year. You had celebrated your year anniversary, had many fights, near breakups, happy make ups.

You knew that Osric was for you, and you were the one for him. It just took you a while to get there.

Best day of your life? It came in Nashville, when you least expected it.

“Alright, so we need to bring up the last questioner.” Jensen replies. The crowd gives a scream as they all hope that they’ll be picked. “But, I hope you will forgive us, we have a family member that we want to help do something tricky and secretive. Can you help us?”

They all cheer and Jared puts the mic to his mouth. “Os. Buddy. Ready?”

Osric walks out in a handsome suit, pulling you with him. Lately you two had been a duo. You were always with him, and you didn’t really mind. He makes you sit down in the chair for the fan with the last question and takes the mic from Jared. Immediately you know something is up when Jared and Jensen back off. Jared takes out his phone and points it at you and Osric.

“Thanks for letting me steal the last question guys. I hope you being here will help out. But my question is for you (Y/N).” he takes your hand and you give it a squeeze. “I met her almost two years ago, in the most badass Skyrim costume ever. From that moment on, I knew I had found the person meant for me. Babe.” He turns to you and gets down to his knee. The crowd starts to cheer and immediately your free hand moves to clap over your mouth.

“I am incredibly lucky to have you in my life. It would be an honor to have you by my side. Will you marry me?”

It was quick and easy. Something you had always wanted. You didn’t like it drawn out, and he knew it and listened. He lets go of your hand and pulls out a box, opening it to reveal the ring.

You nod, not being able to speak – but you nod earnestly, giving him your answer. You truly loved him with all your heart, and it was an honor to marry him. You barely get the ring on, before launching to him, wrapping your arms around him. Soon the deal is sealed with a kiss, and you can’t even hear anything over the screaming crowd, but his voice and his constant “I love you” in your ear.

Present Time

“Thanks for being here for me.” You hug your best friend and she wraps her arms around you in a hug.

“Anything for you. Soon to be Mrs. Chau.” Bella giggles.

You beam. The concept of getting married had been far from your mind for many years, but meeting Osric changed your mind.

“Thanks. I’m glad you could be my maid of horror. I mean honor.” You snort.

“Anything for a friend. I mean someone has to hold your dress.”

You laugh and visit for a while; catching up on the last few months you had missed in each other’s lives. Jensen and Danneel come in with JJ, to give you a hug before they find their seats.

Jared and Gen bring in the little boys to give you a hug.

Gil comes in to get Bella. He’s Osric’s best man, and they have to lead the procession before you can come out. Gil gives you a hug and a kiss on the head before he takes your maid of honor and you’re left alone for a few seconds.

Extremely happy and ready.

Matt waltzes in with a big smile on his face. “Wow. Little sis! You look gorgeous.”

You smile, clutching your bouquet and turn to him. The endearment makes you smile and you wrap your free arm around him in a hug.

“Thanks for giving me away. It means the world to me.”

“Any time sis. I just expect a babysitter for Mack.” He smiles, scrunching his nose at his joke.

“Sure. Done.” You laugh.

He motions towards the door. It’s time. You are getting married. To your best friend.

You smooth over your dress, and look to him, giving him a smile.

You take Matt’s arm and let him lead you to the front doors of the church. To your forever. To your new beginning.


End file.
